Dolor y oscuridad
by kitsune girl yuki
Summary: one-shot de lo que pudo haber pasado dentro de la mente de Judai cuando estaba bajo el control del Rey supremo. semi AU (?)


¡Ohayooo! Esto es un one-shot que se me ocurrió basado en un capítulo de la serie donde Juudai es el rey supremo, y se trata de lo que sintió dentro de su mente. Traté de poner angustia en esto y no sé si lo logré (los que leen "niños otra vez" entienden en parte a lo que me refiero xd esto podría ser llamado una práctica). En fin, espero les guste n.n

Disclaimer: yugioh gx no me pertenece, ni tampoco la imagen (me fijé que en ninguno de mis fics pongo que no me pertenece la imagen de portada, se me olvida xd pero igual es un poco obvio que no me pertenecería xD y si me perteneciera creo que lo diría jajajaja en todo caso le doy crédito de la imagen a quien la haya dibujado )

Saben, que haya escrito esto es irónico ya que no soporto mucho ni la angustia ni la tragedia ._.

Ya sé, mejor me callo xD vamos con el texto (y perdón si no describo bien el ambiente es que no me acuerdo muy bien D:)

-o-

Oscuridad y espejos.

Era todo lo que había.

Judai Yuki, una gran duelista y para muchos un héroe. Nadie creería que estaría así. Solo, pensando en lo horrible que habían sido sus acciones.

Sabía, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, y en la soledad de donde estaba no podía más que reflexionar sobre eso, arrodillado y rodeado de espejos que muy seguido le mostraban imágenes de quienes quería y había sacrificado. Era como si con ello quisieran aumentar su sufrimiento.

Y vaya que lo lograban, con cada imagen, su corazón se llenaba más y más de oscuridad.

-…¿Por qué…?

Habló a sí mismo cabizbajo.

-¿por qué lo…hice?

El joven levantó su mirada, lo que una vez fueron ojos marrones llenos de energía ahora eran dorados sin vida llenos de culpa. De ellos salió una lágrima, podría ser una, pero expresaba más dolor que manifestarían muchas más.

Pensó con pesar en lo que había hecho y recordó las caras de sus amigos antes de desaparecer. En ellas podía ver muy bien lo que había. Decepción.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de que eso se borrara de su mente y en su desesperación sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces sin cuidado, aquello le ayudó a distraerse, pero no a olvidar. Después de unos momentos los abrió y ante él apareció un espejo de gran tamaño, pensó que aparecerían imágenes como en los demás, pero no fue así, en vez de eso reprodujo recuerdos.

Todos de felicidad que había vivido junto a sus amigos, risas y alegrías, momentos que atesoraba, en sus ojos apareció un pequeño brillo que hacía tiempo no expresaban. Sin embargo aquello no duró por mucho.

De repente, lo que mostraba el espejo ya no eran recuerdos de felicidad.

No.

Era uno que por ningún motivo querría recordar. El recuerdo de sus amigos desapareciendo ante sus ojos por cada turno, uno a uno, a la vez que lo miraban con una mezcla de decepción y tristeza a la vez que le decían cosas que fueron como una punzada en el corazón.

-¡No!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

-Por favor- sollozó- detente…

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, el espejo hizo lo que le dijo y se puso en blanco por unos segundos y el espacio quedó en silencio, con excepción del sonido de la respiración de Judai, que por cada segundo que pasaba tenía que aguantar más lágrimas en sus ojos.

Para bien o para mal, es objeto brilló opacamente un momento, y al despejarse mostró algo que hizo que jadeara de la impresión. Lo que mostraba era su imagen, y detrás de él todos sus amigos que lo habían acompañado, pero, todos lo miraban sin emoción.

-amigos…-susurró dándose vuelta sin encontrar nada

Volteó hacia el espejo encontrándolos nuevamente allí, y como si creyendo que lo escucharían empezó a hablarles.

-chicos yo…

-Monstruo.

Judai jadeó y puso atención a lo que le habían dicho todos juntos.

-n-no…yo- trató de explicar sin resultado, en eso, en el reflejo empezaron a desvanecerse por turnos, en el orden en que cada uno lo había dejado.-¡esperen!

Extendió su mano con la intención de alcanzarlos en vano.

-No me dejen

Ahora lo único que veía era su reflejo. Bajó la mirada dejando que lágrimas bajaran sin control por su cara, aquella era la única forma de tratar de desahogarse en aquel lugar, llorar.

Sin embargo, no estuvo así por mucho, después de un rato alguien tocó su hombro y al voltearse vio a alguien igual que él, en una gran armadura y con ojos dorados que no expresaban mucho pero se podía ver en ellos firmeza y poder. El "extraño" retiró su mano y se la ofreció mientras lo miraba a los ojos fijamente.

Judai miró la mano y después a su dueño, quien era igual en apariencia a él y, por algún motivo, creía conocer. No lo pensó mucho, casi nada y acercó su mano a la de él y la tomó.

Al hacerlo, podría decirse que un trato entre ellos quedó sellado y gran cantidad de oscuridad empezó a rodearlos, entre tanta sombra, Judai pudo ver en el otro una pequeña sonrisa.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-o-

Creo que soy masoquista, no me gusta la angustia y yo misma escribo una TT-TT

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Expresó dolor y agonía OwO

Recuerden, Opiniones son bien recibidas, me encantaría saberlas :D

Bye bye


End file.
